


I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep

by charcharizard5



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Fluff, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Soft Boys, like for 5 seconds, mild misunderstanding, they just love each other okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcharizard5/pseuds/charcharizard5
Summary: Merlin says it in the morningArthur says it in the nightThey both love each other, but are too afraid to say it to each other.But life finds a wayor, Merlin and Arthur say I love you all the time but only when the other is sleeping
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 196





	1. Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Alternatively named Skinnamarinkydinkydink  
> “I love you in the morning, and in the afternoon, I love you in the evening, and underneath the moon”
> 
> Yes the title is from Fireflies by owlcity, it is a bop and I stand by it

Merlin didn’t mean to start doing it. Really. It was always just a moment of weakness in the early morning light. 

He bustled into Arthur’s chambers like usual. It was a quiet morning, nothing urgent had to be done today, and Merlin was miraculously on time. He set breakfast on the table and made his way over to open the window. He threw open the curtains and turned to wake up Arthur, but his voice caught in his throat when Merlin laid eyes on him.

He had seen Arthur sleeping many different times. Not in a creepy way (maybe a little), but as the person in charge of waking up the royal prat, it’s hard not to stare every once in a while. Merlin had seen him rumpled, snoring, face smooshed, and drooling. Though no matter his state, Merlin has no choice but to look at him with adoration. He knows how hard Arthur works, how much burden he carries, and how much he will carry. When he sleeps, he’s just Arthur, and it’s such a rare sight.

This morning, the sun shone through the window highlighting the prince in gold. His hair shone in the light and his mouth was slightly open breathing heavily with sleep. His head was pillowed on his strong arms showing off the muscles that come with training as a knight. The blanket was kicked down in the night so it pooled over his hips, Merlin’s eyes trailing over his lean back.

“Gods I love you.”

The second the words left, Merlin slapped his hand over his mouth in panic. Really, it was a moment of weakness. He looked at Arthur hoping he didn’t hear. By the soft snoring sounds Merlin was in the clear. He exhaled slowly testing the waters, “Arthur? Prince prat face?”

Nothing.

Merlin put his hands on his hips smiling. Huh. Interesting.

And so it began. 

Merlin was careful. In the mornings when the world was still quiet he would let out the small admissions when they grew too big for his heart to hold onto. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“You’re so brave.”

“You’ll do amazing things someday.”

He spoke every morning. Whether Arthur was in his chambers or they were out on patrol, going on a quest, or on a hunt.

They were things he couldn’t say when the sun was too high in the sky, when the nights were full of nightmares, when the days were too long. They were assurances he wanted to say when he saw the frown etched onto Arthur’s face, when his shoulders were too stiff, when the weight of the crown only allowed him to hang his head. They were declarations of things that made Arthur the king he knew he would be someday.

And when his heart felt a little too large in his chest, they were professions of love. 

Merlin knew things were too delicate to admit how he really feels about Arthur. He needed a friend, an advisor, not a lover, not another person pining after the crown prince. So he settled for these mornings. His proclamations dissipating with the clinging remnants of dawn. 

If this is all he could have, he’ll take it. For now.

They were on a hunt. Or what they said was a hunt. Merlin and Arthur were riding out of Camelot after one of the longest weeks. It had been stifling in the castle, both with the heat and endless meetings. Now that Arthur had been crowned king he was busy running the kingdom, fighting his father’s old advisors, and trying to create the Camelot Merlin knew he could. And Merlin was left to run after him, still protecting him, as always. 

As soon as they entered the forest Merlin saw Arthur drop his shoulders and relax the furrow in his brow. The smile that escaped his face all week returned as soon as they crossed the treeline. With a smirk, Arthur spurred his horse into a gallop wanting to leave the city behind as fast as he could. With that smile, how could Merlin do anything but follow?

They spent the day racing their horses, stopped to swim in a river, and had a crackling fire going as the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. They were basking in the warmth as the heat of the day seeped out of their bodies. The silence was comfortable, both of them just enjoying each other’s company. Merlin spared a glance at Arthur who was preparing their catch for dinner. The glow of the firelight cast a warm light on him. It smoothed out his features, his worries hidden in the shadows. It reminded Merlin of when he first started working for Arthur. He was too arrogant for his own good, a pompous prat, someone who didn’t understand how to care for others. But now, he was becoming the very king Merlin knew he was destined to be. 

As soon as they finished dinner Merlin lay out the bedrolls while Arthur checked on the horses one last time before turning in for the night. 

“I’ll go and fetch more wood to last us the night,” Merlin said as he headed into the woods.

“Don’t get lost Merlin. It’ll be annoying to have to replace you,” Arthur said playfully.

Merlin smiled as he rolled his eyes and headed into the trees. 

Feeling like he had enough wood, he headed back to Arthur when, of course, his foot caught on something and he tripped. He let out a shout and felt a sharp pain shoot through his ankle before he tumbled to the ground. 

He tried to stand up, but ended up sprawled out on the ground again, “Ow. Damn it.” 

“Merlin! Merlin are you alright?” He heard Arthur calling him with what sounded like worry, no matter how much he protests that he actually cares about Merlin.

“Yes yes I’m fine. I just tripped and hurt my ankle. Nothing to worry about.” Merlin waved from his place on the ground.

“Honestly Merlin. I can’t let you do anything by yourself.” Arthur made his way over to where Merlin started to sit up. “Is it broken?”

Merlin tested his ankle a bit, “Not sure. It hurts but I can’t really see. Help me up so I can use the firelight.” He lifted his arm thinking Arthur would help him up. However, he was more surprised when Arthur just scooped him up and started carrying him to the fire. As if this was just something he normally did. 

“Arthur! I can walk over. No need to manhandle me you brute.”

“Merlin your ankle is hurt. At best you’d bring us both down. This way is easier and quicker.”

Merlin just clung to Arthur’s shirt and grumbled trying to will his blush away before they got back to the fire. Arthur plopped him down on his bedroll near the fire and went back to collect the firewood Merlin dropped.

As soon as the fire was burning bright once more, Merlin began to inspect his ankle. “It looks like it’s just a sprain. I just need to wrap it and elevate it for the night. It should be better by morning.”

“Are you sure? We shouldn't head back right now?”

Rolling his eyes, “Yes Arthur. I know what a sprained ankle looks like. Go get my bag. I have some bandages in there.” Arthur mumbled something about being a servant but Merlin ignored it. 

Arthur sat back down with the bandages at Merlin’s feet and delicately pulled the hurt ankle onto his lap, “Here let me do it.”

“No, it’s fine I can do it. You’re going to mess it up and then I’ll never be able to walk again,” Merlin chided.

“Ha ha. I know how to do basic things like this Merlin. I’m not completely useless like you.”

“Oh really? And who’s the physician's apprentice here?”

“And who is the king here?”

They stared at each other until Merlin backed down. “Fine go ahead,” he sighed.

Arthur smiled triumphantly, and it made conceding just a little more worth it. Merlin winced as Arthur started to wrap his ankle firmly. He shot Merlin an apologetic look before delicately tying off the bandage when he was finished. 

But, he made no move to give Merlin back his leg.

“Uh Arthur? You can go ahead and take watch, I’ll be fine.”

“Didn’t you say you need to elevate your foot?”

“Yes, but I can just use my blanket or something,” Merlin said flippantly.

“Nonsense. I know you always get cold at night because you’re all skin and bones. Just stay here. It’ll be fine. I’ll need to keep watch for a bit anyway.”

“But, you can’t be comfortable like that.”

“Hm, you’re right,” Arthur got up and moved his bedroll to the closest tree, then added more wood to the fire to burn through the night. He proceeded to pick up Merlin with his bedroll and put him down next to his. Arthur sat down against the tree and propped Merlin’s leg back on his lap, “There much better. Now go to sleep Merlin. We leave in the morning.”

Merlin, who was still recovering from being picked up again, just nodded dumbly and laid down. He must have been more tired than he thought since he was quickly drifting off to sleep as soon as his head hit his bedroll. His mind vaguely acknowledged Arthur’s warm hand wrapped protectively around his ankle rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. Merlin smiled softly before completely falling asleep.

It was barely morning when Merlin woke up. The birds started chirping and the sun was just peeking through the leaves. He slowly opened his eyes and registered Arthur’s hand still around his ankle. Merlin rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly sat up trying not to jostle his leg and startle Arthur. He propped himself up and looked at Arthur who was snoring lightly, head lolled to the side, leaned up against the tree, the forest lights playing off his face. Smiling, Merlin quietly spoke as he did every morning since the first time.

“I love you Arthur.”

The words were swallowed up by the early waking sounds, getting tangled in the dappled morning light. After relishing one last moment of quiet, Merlin woke up Arthur to head back home.


	2. Good night

Arthur was not a strong man. Physically, sure. Put him on the training field, hand him a sword, toss him some bandits, he’d be fine. 

Put him face to face with bright blue eyes, unruly black hair, and endearingly large ears, he wouldn't be able to tell you right from left.

So really this all Merlin’s fault.

Arthur noticed something was off with him that day. He wasn’t his usual chipper self and the prominent bags under his eyes were definitely worrisome. He left Merlin with a list of chores that would allow him to sit and get some rest while he completed his work. But he still had to give him chores, obviously.

That night Arthur walked back to his chambers greeted by the quiet crackling of the fire and his armor shined on the table. However, he wasn’t greeted by the usual chatter of Merlin going on about his day, how many duties he got out of, and how many puppies he saved. (He actually did once and he still visits them every once in a while.) Arthur looked around his room and his eyes landed on a lump on his bed. He quietly walked over to see Merlin snuggled up in his sheets cuddling one of the pillows. Arthur smiled fondly shaking his head at his sleeping manservant. Only he would have the audacity to sleep in a royal’s bed. Merlin must have fallen asleep waiting for him to get back from dinner with his father. 

In a lapse of judgement or a stroke of genius, whichever way you want to look at it, Arthur decided to bring Merlin back to his quarters himself. Slowly extracting the lanky limbed man from his bed, Arthur scooped him up in his arms and made his way to the physician’s chambers. Merlin snuffled and grabbed onto Arthur’s shirt, akin to how he was cuddling the pillow earlier, and Arthur chuckled lightly at the endearing display. Merlin's head was tucked into his chest, still sleeping no matter how much Arthur jostled him during the short trip across the castle. Quietly opening the door, he carried Merlin to his room and laid him down on his bed. He was a little winded from walking up the stairs and put his hands on his hips to catch his breath, “You’re lucky I love you so much,” he breathed heavily.

His eyes widened as he registered the words and quickly looked to see if Merlin had heard him. Some god must have been looking out for him as Merlin was blissfully unaware of the nighttime admission. Arthur quickly untied the neckerchief and undid his boots and set them aside for tomorrow. He pulled up the sheets over Merlin’s body and smiled affectionately down at him before quickly leaving. 

So Arthur was not a strong man, and after that first night he kept doing it.

It didn’t help that he kept finding Merlin in various sleeping arrangements at night. He was sometimes found sprawled out in front of the fire, or his head pillowed in his arms on the table, but more often than not Arthur found him in his bed.

In the comfort of the night he would let out words that couldn't see the light of day.

“You’re a wonder.”

“You’ve changed me”

“I need you by my side.”

Arthur spoke each time he found him. Whether they were in his chambers, on a hunt, or when Arthur was carefully carrying him back to his room.

They were things he couldn’t say when the mornings were too quiet, when the days were too busy, when the words would betray his station. They were affirmations when he saw the bags under his eyes, when his shoulders drooped too low, when he hadn’t smiled all day. They were admissions of emotions that Arthur could never express without getting tongue tied.

And when his affections threatened to jump out of his chest, they were declarations of love. 

Arthur could never admit how he really feels about him. He held all the power, and he couldn’t bear to lose Merlin because of his affections. It would not only feel like losing a limb, but losing his heart. So he settled for these nights. His proclamations melting into the darkness. 

If this is all he could have, he’ll take it. For now.

Arthur needed to get out of the castle. After becoming King it had been non-stop work rebuilding Camelot to its former glory. He wanted to build it with trust and love, and dig it out of the fear it had been buried under for so long. He was busy renewing treaties and trade agreements, arguing with his father’s old council, and trying to create a new Camelot. The only reason he stayed sane was because Merlin had been at his side throughout it all.

As soon as they crossed the treeline Arthur let out a deep sigh and finally relaxed. He shot a smile back to Merlin and spurred his horse into a gallop wanting to leave the city behind as fast as he could. His smile grew as he heard Merlin gallop after him.

They spent the day racing their horses, stopped to swim in a river, and soon had a crackling fire going as the last rays of sunlight disappeared over the horizon. They were relaxing and enjoying each other’s company while warming up by the fire. Arthur missed Merlin. Sure he was at Arthur’s side most of the time, but both of them had been too exhausted to talk beyond their normal duties. He knew Merlin had been trying to make him feel better all week, but the stress far outweighed his musings. 

Arthur was preparing their catch for dinner, subtly trying to watch Merlin out of the corner of his eye. He hardly sees Merlin like this. Relaxed without a care in the world. He fondly remembered when he first met Merlin, how he wasn’t afraid to speak out against Arthur, even when he learned who he was. Arthur had to admit he was a bit of an ass when they first met, but knowing Merlin has made him a better man. He is always looking to Merlin for confidence and assurance. Now more than ever the weight of the crown makes him second guess each of his decisions, but one look at Merlin’s smile, he always knows he’s doing the right thing. His faith in Arthur scares him just a bit, but if they’re together Arthur will do everything in his power to become the king Merlin believes him to be. 

He finished up cleaning up the catch when he felt Merlin's eyes on him. 

He was probably hungry.

As soon as they finished dinner, Arthur went to go check on the horses one last time before turning in for the night. 

“I’ll go and fetch more wood to last us the night,” Merlin said as he headed into the woods.

“Don’t get lost Merlin. It’ll be annoying to have to replace you,” Arthur said playfully.

He saw Merlin roll his eyes and head into the trees. 

Arthur reclined on his bedroll near the fire and looked up at the trees into the night sky. He yearned for nights like this. When it was quiet and the responsibility of an entire kingdom didn’t rest on his shoulders. It was a little while before he heard a yelp in the distance.

A spike of panic shot through Arthur’s chest. He was up on his feet running towards the sound hoping Merlin was alright. Was it bandits? Was someone attacking them? His fear racketed up when he saw Merlin lying on the ground.

“Merlin! Merlin are you alright?” Arthur called out to him. He rushed over to where he was sprawled out amongst the fallen firewood.

“Yes yes I’m fine. I just tripped and hurt my ankle. Nothing to worry about.” Merlin waved from his place on the ground.

Arthur’s heart calmed significantly, “Honestly Merlin. I can’t let you do anything by yourself.” Arthur kneeled where Merlin was seated on the ground, “Is it broken?” he asked worriedly.

“Not sure. It hurts but I can’t really see. Help me up so I can use the fire to see.” He lifted his arm but Arthur was having none of it, and just scooped him up and carried him to the fire. 

“Arthur! I can walk over. No need to manhandle me you brute.”

“Merlin your ankle is hurt. At best you’d bring us both down. This way is easier and quicker.”

Arthur heard Merlin grumble, but chose to ignore it. Arthur laid him down on his bedroll and went back to collect the firewood that was dropped.

He got the fire burning a bit brighter while Merlin inspected his ankle. “It looks like it’s just a sprain. I just need to wrap it and elevate it for the night. It should be better by morning.”

“Are you sure? We shouldn't head back right now?” Arthur asked warily.

Merlin gave him an exasperated look, “Yes Arthur. I know what a sprained ankle looks like. Go get my bag. I have some bandages in there.” 

Arthur huffed and mumbled, “Who’s the servant here?” but he was sure Merlin didn't hear.

He dropped the bandages at Merlin’s feet and cautiously pulled the hurt ankle onto his lap, “Here let me do it.”

“No, it’s fine I can do it. You’re going to mess it up and then I’ll never be able to walk again,” Merlin argued.

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Ha ha. I know how to do basic things like this Merlin. I’m not completely useless like you.”

“Oh really? And who’s the physician's apprentice here?”

“And who is the king here?”

They stared at each other until Merlin backed down. “Fine go ahead,” he sighed.

Arthur smiled and got to work. He saw Merlin wince as he started to wrap the ankle. He gave Merlin an apologetic look before quickly tying off the bandage when he was finished. But Arthur didn’t want this small moment of contact to end.

“Uh Arthur? You can go ahead and take watch, I’ll be fine.”

Arthur coughed, “Didn’t you say you need to elevate your foot?” He quickly reasoned. (See paying attention to Merlin had its perks.)

“Yes, but I can just use my blanket or something,” Merlin said.

“Nonsense. I know you always get cold at night because you’re all skin and bones. Just stay here. It’ll be fine. I’ll need to keep watch for a bit anyway,” it was true, but a thin excuse nevertheless.

“But, you can’t be comfortable like that.”

Arthur faked a thoughtful expression,“Hm, you’re right,” and got up to move his bedroll against the closest tree, then added more wood to the fire to burn through the night. He proceeded to pick up Merlin with his bedroll and put him down next to his. Arthur reclined against the tree and propped Merlin’s leg back on his lap, “There, much better. Now go to sleep Merlin. We leave in the morning.”

Merlin gave him a dazed look but nodded and laid down. Arthur knew he was making his affections a bit obvious but, for now, he risked it. He just wanted to be close, if anything, just for tonight. Arthur wrapped a hand protectively around Merlin’s ankle rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. 

As soon Merlin was asleep Arthur let out a breath and finally relaxed against the tree. He looked at Merlin like he did many nights before. The fire light burned low, the moon shone through the leaves of the trees casting a pale glow. His sharp cheekbones, a stark contrast with his soft pale skin, hair dark like the night, lips parted breathing deep with sleep. Arthur never really stood a chance. It’s like Merlin was made for him to fall in love with. 

Arthur laid a soft kiss on the bandages that wrapped around his ankle in hopes it’ll feel better by morning.

After one last cursory glance around them Arthur felt himself start to drift off. He whispered softly the words he had said every night since that first.

“I love you Merlin.” 

The words disappeared into the darkness, danced their way around the trees and joined the stars. If Merlin was by his side, that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing parallel chapters was not as easy as I thought it would be  
> I think it's because my brain was like: but you already wrote this why write again?  
> And I go: Its for the aesthetic just write  
> and my brain gets mad and I stop writing for three days.


	3. Finally

Merlin was on his way to Arthur’s chamber to wake him up. Technically, he didn’t have to do this anymore. As Court Sorcerer he didn’t have to do any of his manservant duties, but he was adamant about his mornings with Arthur. It was the one thing he didn’t want to give up. 

Arthur’s new manservant was a nice young man, a bit spritely, a bit eager to please, but his heart is in the right place. Merlin liked his successor for what it was worth, he thought as he entered Arthur’s chambers.

He looked fondly at the sleeping king deeply slumbering in his bed and walked over to throw open the curtains. Merlin then went over to the bed to think about what he would say that morning. He sat on the edge of the bed longingly looking at the king. If only he could wake up to this instead of his own empty chambers. Merlin absentmindedly carded his fingers through the fine golden locks with a soft smile on his face, wondering what words he could leave Arthur that morning. He startled as he saw blue eyes were looking back at him. Merlin paused his ministrations and was about to come up with an excuse as to why he was fondling the king’s hair so early in the morning, but a small mumble had him pause.

“Merlin?” but muffled it sounded more like  _ Merrn _ , but he was able to decipher.

“Yes?” he answered nervously.

The king let out a content huff, “Hrn, love you,” and immediately went back to snoring.

Merlin sat frozen, but quickly stood to shake himself out of the shock. Without sparing another glance he promptly bolted out of the room. 

Arthur was having such a nice dream. Merlin was sitting in his bed stroking his hair and they were saying sweet nothings to each other. It was so nice, he wished he could wake up to this every morning. Well he sort of does, but Merlin usually just yells at him until he wakes up. However, that’s not how he woke up this morning. This morning he was woken up by his new manservant who told him Merlin had something to do and couldn’t attend to him this morning. Odd, but not entirely out of place. Arthur just resigned to grumble through his morning and headed out to his first meeting of the day.

This morning wasn’t odd, but the rest of the day was. Arthur hardly saw hide nor hair of Merlin, and whenever he did, he was treated to a mildly shocked look and then Merlin disappearing as soon as he could. To say Arthur was upset at this development was an understatement. But, he was used to Merlin doing odd things, so maybe things will be better tomorrow. 

It wasn’t better tomorrow. 

Arthur went through the day steadily getting angrier and everyone that knew it resolutely stayed out of his way.

By the third day Arthur was beyond annoyed and decided to pull his king card and summoned Merlin to his chambers that night. 

“You  _ summoned  _ me?!” Merlin shouted as he burst into the chambers.

Arthur was sitting at his table unimpressed at the outburst and shooed away his manservant. “Ah Merlin. I’m glad you can stand the sight of me enough to yell at me this fine evening.” 

Merlin stuttered to a pause and started to fiddle with the cuffs of his sleeves, “I don’t know what you -”

“Merlin, I swear if you finish that sentence I will figure out a way to get you in the stocks again.”

Merlin just stared into the fireplace.

Arthur sighed, “Merlin,” he started more softly, “I hardly seen you for the past three days, and when I do try to catch you, you end up running away from me. Now if there is something I did to upset you I need to know, you can’t just keep avoiding me.”

“You didn’t upset me,” Merlin said quietly, “Probably the opposite actually.”

“Merlin please, just let me know if you’re okay, you’re not in any trouble right?”

He gave a small chuckle, “I’m fine Arthur. Are  _ you  _ okay?”

“Yes? Merlin - ,”

“Are you sure? Because there is no way that you, and you about me, did you touch anything weird lately? Maybe it was a gift? Or eat something you weren’t supposed to? I know you sometimes go get snacks at night,” Merlin was in hysterics at this point, pacing around the room.

Arthur stood up and took a hold of his shoulders to calm him, “Merlin. Stop, you need to relax and tell me what is going on with you.”

Merlin looked into his eyes, searching for something, “Um, I think you’re enchanted, again.”

“What? Merlin I swear - ”

“You said you loved me!” Merlin yelled.

A pin drop could be heard in the silence. Arthur stood there in disbelief, “I haven’t seen you, much less spoke to you. And you haven’t woken me up in days.” he tried not to sound like he was choking.

“I did. The first time...”

Arthur racked his brain to remember the first day Merlin didn’t show up. He vaguely remembers his dream.

_ Love you. _

“Oh.”

Merlin turned to look away, “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, releasing Merlin from his grasp.

“What?”

“I made you uncomfortable, I understand if...”

Merlin moved to grab his arm, “What? Arthur, no! I just thought, I don’t know, you were under a spell or something, and you didn’t really mean it,” he trailed off at the end unsure of how to move forward, “I didn’t want to kid myself, so I just...ran.” 

“Kid yourself?”

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “I love you Arthur. I’ve been in love with you for ... a very long time.” 

The words filtered into the night, sitting heavy between them.

Then Merlin felt a press of lips on his and opened his eyes in shock. Arthur quickly released him with a mirrored expression, “Oh, I’m sorry, I got too excited. I should’ve asked.”

Merlin broke out into a large grin, “Ask me then.”

“Merlin, can I -,” he was promptly cut off by Merlin’s mouth. Arthur wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him flush to his chest. Melin’s mouth was as soft as he had dared to dream and warm like a summer's day. The push and pull of their mouths felt like the tides, all his emotions overflowing and breaking like the waves. When they both came up for air, they rest their foreheads together, “I love you so much Arthur.”

Merlin’s face still had a wide smile, “Merlin stop smiling I'm trying to kiss you.”

“Oh sorry, I’m just happy.”

Arthur hummed, “And what are you so happy about?” He nipped at Merlin’s lips.

“Hm no reason. The weather was nice today, there were grapes with my breakfast,” he smiled slyly. 

What else was Arthur to do but kiss him once more?

It was early in the morning when Merlin woke up. He realized he wasn’t in his bed in his chambers but somewhere a bit familiar. There was a warm pressure traveling around his back and he arched towards the soothing motions. A stifled laugh made its way to his ears, a familiar sound. Memories of last night flashed back into his mind, they kissed, and spoke, ate dinner, kissed again, Arthur asked him to stay, and he did. 

He cracked his eyes open, greeted by the clear blue of Arthur’s eyes. 

Arthur felt Merlin stir under his hand tracing a path along his lean back, and as soon as he opened his eyes there really was nowhere else he’d rather be.

“Good morning,” Merlin murmured.

“I love you,” Arthur greeted.

Merlin smiled as hears the words he'd been saying every morning, finally said back to him. “Hm that's my thing,” he replied sleepily.

“Your thing?”

Merlin just nodded into his pillow and feigned going back to sleep.

“What? Merlin? Merlin. Wake up. C’mon love, tell me,” Arthur tried shaking him awake.

Merlin smiled to himself picturing Arthur's pout, and buried himself into the pillows. He can tell Arthur next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn't have this chapter planned out at all. And I thought I would wake up and choose violence and post the first two chapters and add this when I figured it out. But I was like aw that's mean so I didn't.  
> Yeah

**Author's Note:**

> My first chaptered work. Kinda still figuring out structuring to apply to one of my longer wips. So this was a lil test for that monster.
> 
> Thanks for reading !
> 
> Looking to read another fluffy fic o' mine? Try [Kisses for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188474)


End file.
